


markhyuck fic dump // one shots

by minhyunies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art AU, Artist!Mark, Eventual Feelings, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Pining, Soulmates AU, awkward!mark, bold!donghyuck, enemies to lovers AU, shy!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunies/pseuds/minhyunies
Summary: mark feels too much like a home, and donghyuck wanders back into his arms when he loses himself.✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧





	markhyuck fic dump // one shots

**_afflatus ; markhyuck_ **

 

art is mark's temporary escape.

he likes stroking his walls in reds, blues and greens for what seems like infinities. he likes stepping back and looking at the finished products with a slight tug of his lips and he likes the feeling of accomplishment it brings to him, and the slight ease he feels by knowing there's something he likes and wants to be dedicated to and is good at.

today, however, he lacks inspiration. it feels like his brain has been closed down for renovation and there's red, angsty and frustrating stop signs plastered everwhere around his head because almost everything he comes up with seems to look distasteful even to his own self after contemplating how to make it come to life after seconds later.

simply put, mark is looking for a muse to help him regain his faith in not only himself but the beauty of this world. he doesn't want someone or something unreal. he wants it to be raw, ethereal yet perfect in a multifarious sort of way. he wants it to be something that can not only capture the eyes, but the hearts and souls of the onlookers.

maybe (read: obviously) he's putting too much thought into it but nevertheless, mark has made up his mind wants something pretty. he could text na jaemin from physics class. jaemin and mark are as close as two humans bearing each other's existence can get, and the know all that is to know about each other, including stories from their childhood that would make them both go red in the face, considering they've spent the years in each other's prescence.

 the boy is really pretty (but he's completely jeno's) however, mark has seen too much of his face for the past 17 years of his life and well, he knows a lot of people around the town and good looking ones, if speaking about it. maybe he'll know someone who'd be okay with the idea of mark depicting them with colors from his old, overused and chipped wooden palette.

turns out, to mark's surprise only after sending and receiving a few texts, jaemin knows just the perfect human or more specifically a guy if adding a gender to the said person.

"lee donghyuck," he says with his tooth-rottingly sweet smile and mark knows he can trust him this once (or ever because honestly, all jaemin has to do is smile and mark's heart would go weak)

"so when can i see him?" mark asks almost a little too desperately and excited, pulling at his coat because god damn it's freezing and he needs to be out of here fast.

"i'll give you his number or something, i've already told him about you so drop a little text and you'll be set!" and like that jaemin is gone and the little street suddenly feels a lot more colder.

the little slip of paper held in his left hand coarsely reads, "donghyuck: xxx-xxx-xxxx" and he holds onto it for dear life.

he rushes to his apartment almost immediately, the snow crunching under his boots and the cold wind occasionally hitting his blushed cheeks as he runs down the narrow alley.

his little phone feels warm in his frostbitten fingers and he plops down on the mattress and types up the number before contemplating if he should message the guy too fast because one, he's mark lee, the guy everyone wants to be painted like one of the french girls by and second, he hasn't even seen the guy.

mark believes everyone is beautiful and all but he has some set preferences for what he personally wants. he's willing to take the risk though, because he misses art and trusts jaemin a little too much for his own liking.

 **lee minhyung** : hello, is this donghyuck?

the reply almost comes instantly, startling mark because hell he's not used to people who reply this fast.

 **haechanie** : yes,,, idk a minhyung tho. who r u???

 **lee minhyung** : it's mark lee, maybe jaemin has told you about me?

he mentally facepalms himself because obviously jaemin has told him. [way to go, idiot!]

 **haechanie** : ohhhhhh yes i remember now... u were interested in painting someone?? like inspiration for art and stuff? that's nice :)

 **lee minhyung** : thank you! i wonder when and where we can meet. anywhere appropriate to you is fine with me too.

 **haechanie** : u live near jaemin right? we could meet at the cafe near his apartment if that's ok with u?

 **lee minhyung** : of course. tomorrow, 2pm it is, then?

 **haechanie** : yep!!! see u there mark hyung :)

his heart slightly does a little flip at the "hyung." this means that donghyuck is probably younger than him, not that he minds it or anything.

he's really, really just happy and promises himself that he'll sleep early to wake up for the day ahead. however, when he tosses and turns in bed thinking of donghyuck as soon as his eyes flutter shut, he remembers , as some person mark doesn't remember the name of (oops) once said, promises are meant to be broken.

* * *

 

the next day, mark is ecstatic when he remembers he has to meet donghyuck. he's thought so much about the other boy, about if he is shorter or taller than him, how his eyes could be shaped and how he'd look when he smiled. the clock reads 12.37 and shit, looks like mark is too late for his own good, because he hurries into the shower and lets the cold water engulf him and his stress for the next fifteen minutes. 

his work shift starts around 1pm after which he has a small break and he decides it's fine if he meets donghyuck during that period of time. mark wears his favourite pink shirt that day [for good luck, obviously] and he lets the wind dry his damp hair as he hops onto his little bicycle and paddles down the small hills of jeju.

as soon as his bicycle halts, he checks his phone to see one message from _him._

 **haechanie:** lets meet outside d cafe? is that ok?

 he quickly types back a reply before quickly putting his phone in his pocket and putting on his employee's apron.

 **lee minhyung** : alright. i work there so i'll see you after my shift! just take a seat anywhere you can.

all along the time mark adds scalding hot water to the coffee cups and takes trays filled with batter in and out of the ovens, his mind occasionally drifts towards the customers and a flurry of people who enter and leave the shop. his head immediately snaps up with anticipation and he observes all of them and their routines. mark is casually cleaning up the counters when he hears the little bell on the door jingle and his eyes make contact with quite possibly the most beautiful person on this earth ever because suddenly it feels like he's being violently choked and then pumped with air again and it's all so shocking that mark is frozen for a moment.

he feels like a middle-aged stalker but he can't help but notice how pretty and expressive the boy's eyes are and how he has the cutest little nose that mark wants to reach over and boop [yes, boop] and how his lips are shaped like a heart [mark certainly can't feel his between his ribs anymore] and how his skin breathtakingly resembles the chocolate that goes in his favourite batch of cookies.

he makes sure to quickly text donghyuck, about whom he has forgotten about almost instantly [guilty as charged] and he hopes to the higher forces above that donghyuck owns a face so unreal that mark can't look at it straight for more than a milisecond because clearly someone is out here to dethrone him from the position of mark's muse.

 

 **lee minhyung:** where are you, donghyuck?

 **haechanie:** i'm in the cafe but idk where u are :(

 **lee minhyung:** just come near the cash register :) 

and by the time mark's phone is back in his pocket, he realises that the cute boy from a few moments ago has disappeared, much to his disappointment but hey! at least he'll be meeting donghyuck. people come and go, mark reminds himself, and if the odds are in his favour he might see afflatus again.

mark jolts a bit out of shock and surprise when he hears a tender voice say "hyung?" with a questioning end and his heart tightens with excitement as his spirits feel a lot more uplifted, because he is finally meeting the person he has been waiting to meet for days and nothing can describe how happy his heart feels.

he takes his time to turn around slowly but _oh god_ mark's insides are short circuiting and his entire body is going on autopilot mode, he swears he's about to drop the bowls in his hand which won't be very welcoming towards the boy in front of him also known as the cutie he had almost fallen in love with seconds ago also known as, by how mark puts two and two together, lee donghyuck.

"hello mark hyung." he says with a little wave and mark needs a moment [or an eternity] to physically and mentally gather himself and he's never felt so awkward and at the same time speechless for someone who deals with hundreds of people every day.

"h-hi. hongdyuck? no, donghyuck! idiot." he hits himself lightly in the face for 1) stuttering 2) getting his name wrong and 3) quite possibly creeping him out for the rest of his life, but thankfully he only laughs a bit and replies with, "yes! i was so excited to see you. should we sit down?" and mark just nods quickly when he decides it's best he takes a seat to absorb all of this input within his system. 

"so, how was your day?" he asks and mark can see he's trying his best to start up a conversation so he makes sure he doesn't mess up this once.

"it was good, i think. yes it was." he answers and overthinks about it too much for his own good [why did his voice have to waver so much. not like he's intimidated or scared. what's there to be scared of? not like he has a crush on him or something]

"you think or you know?" he smiles even wider and by now mark is convinced he's caught up on how embarrassing mark can be as a person.

"well-" he starts but is interrupted by donghyuck's hand softly touching his arm causing his entire face [and ears] to heat up and his brain to malfunction again. mark definitely has a crush on him and it's not healthy.

"i'm just teasing! anyways, would you like to show me your work?" he smiles sincerly at mark and he instantly shuffles around to look for his bag, donghyuck's smile might have just taken jaemin's place for the ability to coax mark into doing anything.

he digs out his little scrapbook and places it in front of donghyuck, his hands fidgeting constantly with one another and he's annoyed by how his body clearly won't co-operate with the situation at hand.

 donghyuck touches the outer cover with impatient hands and flips a random page, one where mark had tried to re-created a picture of him when he was younger. he has a big smile on his face and a fishing rod clutched tightly in his little chubby hand, which makes donghyuck smile widely.

mark feels like those love-struck characters in movies that stare at their significant other with their slightly tilted head on top of their hands and sparkling eyes except he isn't his significant other [sadly] and that he'd find it disgusting but donghyuck is really cute so he doesn't mind. [by it's his nth time appreciating donghyuck's beauty and cuteness too]

"ah, you're so talented hyung! this is very pretty." he compliments and mark blushes the same color as his shirt yet again and hides his face in his hands.

"no, it's nothing" he coos whilst trying to stop himself from resembling the red open sign outside the cafe.

"it's really beautiful though, i mean it." donghyuck insists and mark can't stop himself before he stupidly blurts, "you're beautiful too. i think. i mean, that's what i think that you're nice looking? like, from an artist's view-"

"thanks. you're very beautiful too." he says and smiles awkwardly and once again mark's body is failing him and he just wants to slump to the ground because he's so weird but donghyuck thinks he's beautiful, scratch that,  _very_ beautiful, and the thought of it alone is enough to make mark fling himself into the sun.

"i should get going, i have piano class and it's too late!" donghyuck frowns whens he looks at his phone and mark snaps out of his trance because he wants just a little more time with him and he really, really doesn't want it all to be over yet.

"you should order something first, i'm so sorry i didn't ask earlier! i might as well treat you to something if i'm asking you for a favour and about that, is the whole thing fine with you?" 

"you mean the painting thing? yes! i'll be so glad to help. i'm kind of happy you think i'm good enough for it." he says shyly and plays with the hem of his shirt, backpack now slung over one shoulder as they both stand up. 

"of course you are. i wouldn't choose anyone else in this whole wide world." mark says quickly because he realises donghyuck must be in a hurry and adds a little "i'm sorry if i was too awkward or straightforward today, it's just like my personality i guess." and he feels a lot better about the situation even if it might not help too much.

"it's okay, hyung. quite frankly, if you ask me, it's cute at times." donghyuck winks, he literally  _winks_  before he turns to leave. "bye mark hyung! thank you so much for today. just text me whenever you want to meet up, okay?"

"then we better meet tomorrow, hyuck. right here?" mark smiles at him.

"like a date?" donghyuck babbles and his face falls to the ground in shame.

"only if you want it to." and it's mark's time to wink at donghyuck. [score one for him]

"y-yeah! bye and thanks." donghyuck gives him an awkward little hug and he is gone before mark can even recover and analyse what the fuck had just happened.

"a date. with donghyuck. okay." mark flops down onto the seat and fans himself with a pamphlet, wondering what good he had ever done in the past life to deserve this. he feels so much platonic love for jaemin right now, that he can't help but whip out his phone and text the boy.

 **lee minhyung:** JAEMIN OH MY GOD YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY DWSDKSDKWFK

 **lee minhyung:** I GOT MYSELF A DATE

he's going to have _so_ much trouble sleeping tonight.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this !!! i figured i should put something up while i update my other fic and i hope that's not a problem :) these are mainly ideas from the top of my head which may have a sequel, but at times it's better to leave endings as they are and up to your own preference of how you'd like and wish for things to turn out <3  
> -p


End file.
